Various assemblies have been used in the past for the display of posters and other sheet materials such as advertisements, photographs, drawings and the like. Whenever the applicant refers to “poster” or “display sheet” in this document, it should be understood to include any such sheet materials. Some of these assemblies are constructed to be particularly useful in situations where it is wished to change the display sheet at certain time intervals. They are constructed in a manner that they allow the easy replacement of the display sheet. They generally have a frontal transparent protective sheet which allows the display sheet to be seen while being protected against theft, vandalism or the elements.
Also, some display assembly users, such as advertising network operators, need to differentiate advertising networks, both for public and operator personnel responsible for poster replacement. In several instances also, several display assemblies are contiguous but part of different networks making it difficult for operator personnel to distinguish them apart. As examples of networks, there are pharmacies, culture, tobacco products, display assemblies allowed to be within a certain distance from schools (to comply with regulatory restrictions), etc. . . . Attempts have been made to identify display assemblies by color identification, sometimes made by installing a cover on the frame. These covers are useful because they create different appearances for display assemblies, without requiring manufacturing, purchasing and having in stock different display assemblies, otherwise necessary.
It is not rare however that such frontal transparent protective sheet and/or such cover be at times defaced, damaged, obliterated or removed by vandals or need to be replaced for other reasons.
Attempts have been made to have display assemblies which allow for the replacement of such frontal transparent protective sheet but it is still necessary to dismount the display assembly to change the transparent sheet which is cumbersome, expensive and time consuming.
Also, those attempts that have been made to have such color identification made by having a cover installed on one frame member require the dismantlement of the assembly to replace or change the cover.
There is therefore a need for a display assembly which allow for the replacement of the frontal transparent protective sheet and/or the cover, without dismantling the assembly.
There is also a need to provide a display assembly that allows the display of two posters at a time, one being visible from the front and the other one from the back.
The invention presented in this document shows improvements made by the inventor to the Canadian patent no. 2,192,830.